


Please, don't vanish.

by FreshSliceOfLemon



Series: Hazbin Hotel Song Fics. [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #AlastorBreakdownRights, Alastor Angst (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Whump (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor-centric (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Depersonalization, Inspired by the Eyes Blue like the Atlantic song., M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLemon/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLemon
Summary: "Eyes red, so satanic.Hold my hands, try not to panic.Rise though, please don't vanish....And I'm going down, like the titantic. "Where Alastor is going through a panic attack, and Husk is there to help.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Song Fics. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Please, don't vanish.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Make sure you read the tags, they are there for a reason.
> 
> There needs to be more fanfictions about these two.
> 
> This is a bit shorter one-shot, but oh well.

**_Eyes red, so satanic._ ** **  
**   
Alastor’s chest went tight, and so did his grip on Husk’s hands. His chest hurt- why did it hurt? Was he going insane? He gulped, it was almost as if an invisible entity was wrapping a hand around his throat. All he could hear was the pulse beating in his ears, everything fast and slow at the same time.   
  
“Al,” Husk murmured, voice as soft as it could go. “Alastor, try to listen to me.” He bought both his and Alastor’s hands up, pulling them close to his chest so that Alastor would feel his fur. Alastor always liked his fur, always liked how soft it was. He hoped it would ground him. “Deep breaths, you’re hyperventilating…” His eyes drooped at the corners, lips pressed into a thin line.  _ Something is wrong, something is wrong, something is wrong, something is wroNG- _   
  
**_Hold my hands, try not to panic._ **   
  
Alastor blinked. He didn’t feel in  _ control _ . He felt  _ numb _ , empty. Like he wasn’t himself. He sucked in a deep breath through his mouth, but it felt short. Did he always breathe like this? Did his head always feel so… Light? “I-I… I-” He wasn’t even able to control his speech. Why did he feel like he was in a damn dream.   
  
“Hey, hey… It’s fine, Al. Keep your eyes on me, ‘kay?” Husk said, brows furrowing ever so slightly. “Deep breaths, take deep breaths with me. There’s nothin’ to be afraid of, you’re having a panic attack.”   
  
A panic attack?   
  
Alastor nodded weakly, this wasn’t real. This wasn’t  _ real _ , it didn’t feel real, it didn’t  _ look real.  _ “H… Husk-” The force around his neck tightened, causing him to let out a cut off whine. The usual, non stop radio feedback that always buzzed around him seemed to have disappeared.    
  
**_Rise through, please do not vanish._ **   
  
Husk’s eyes swam with concern, crashing with worry. “You’re safe, okay? It won’t last long, try to breathe with me.” He took deep breaths in, Alastor following suit a moment or two later. Alastor’s fingers spread through Husk’s fur, pins and needles stabbing through the tips of his fingers as he did so.    
  
“It’s gonna be better soon, you’ll get through this. I’m here for ya.” Husk murmured. Suddenly, a rush of heat hit Alastor, but as soon as it came, it went. His face flushed for a couple of seconds, the pins and needles getting worse- before stopping.    
  
“‘M s-sorry…” Alastor’s voice was breathless, hollow. “I’m sorry.” He spoke again, finally feeling himself. Finally feeling like he wasn’t in a dream anymore. His breathing was still weird- jagged and sharp. He continued to touch Husk’s chest fur, heart beating too fast to comprehend.    
  
Husk nodded, “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize… Just keep tryin’ to ground yourself, Alastor.” He held onto Alastor’s hands tighter, “You can lean on me if you want, I’ll stay here as long as you need.”   
  
It felt like Alastor just went through hell and back, exhaustion coming to him with the chest pains, needles, and such disappearing slowly. His heart slowed moments later, forehead falling onto the crook of Husk’s neck afterwards with a heavy force.   
**_  
_ ** **_And I’m going down…_ ** **_  
_ **   
Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor’s torso, making sure to not make the hug too tight nor too loose. He started to slow rub circles into the deer demon’s back, eyes becoming half-lidded. “It’s alright, it’s okay, Al… You prob’ly feel tired, right? You can take a nap, I’ll tell the princess that you’re takin’ a break, aight?”   
  
Alastor gave Husk a small nod, still petting and running his hands through Husk’s fur. It was quite soothing, a familiar texture that he’ll never get bored of, a familiar texture that will never get old. “Can… Can you stay with me? I do-don’t want to be alone right now…”   
  
Husk nodded, “‘Course, Al. I’ll always be here for you.” He murmured, “If you ever get a panic attack again, just come to me, okay? It sucks ass havin’ to deal with it alone.”   
  
“I-I know… Thank you, Husker.” Alastor slowed down the petting, eyes slowly closing shut as he leaned some of his weight against his furry feline friend. Husk ran his hand through Alastor’s silky red hair, measured movements so that Alastor would know what he’s doing.    
  
“You’re welcome, Al. I’m always here to help.”   
  
**_...Like the titanic._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is inaccurate, I have never experienced a panic attack, but I do know people who have. If there is anything that isn't accurate, then please list it down in the comments. I appreciate any criticism you guys have.
> 
> _______
> 
> Consider checking out my Instagram at @freshsliceoflemon, you can see art and stuff there. There's also a link where you can support me, too (:.


End file.
